The Letter I Never Sent You
by Leona Magnus
Summary: Leon wrote a letter for his sister before the 'storm'...


" The Letter I Never Sent You..."  
A Tales of Destiny Fan Fiction by Addea aka Leona Magnus.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"To the hands of Miss Rutee Katrea Gilchrist"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Dearest Rutee,  
  
I don't know if this letter finds its way to you but I strongly hope it does. Well, I wish you're in the best of health. When you read this letter, I may no longer be here. At least, that's what I thought. If you are wondering when did I write this letter, it's before all the problems that might have happened arise. I just want you to know the truth about me because I don't want my only sister in this whole world to be forever mistaken me as someone else.   
All these times, I've acted like a brat, a moron and like jerk to you and others. You must have hated me, didn't you? Rutee, I'm really, really sorry. I have to keep others at distance on purposes. I have to make you hate me to make sure that you're safe and to make sure that you would never be a puppet of Berselius, like me and our father, Hugo. I don't want my sister to live a forced life because I know that Mom and Dad would have wanted you to be free from the evils' grasp. I wanted it that way too.   
When I was left alone, I always recall the days we spent together, when we were little. I remember the way you wiped every tears I shed, the way you sang me a lovely lullaby a kid of five could possess, the way you comforted me whenever Mom was not around and the way you love me as a caring and loving sister. You're the greatest sister in the world, Rutee. You really are... One day, when I woke up from my sleep, I was surprised to see your bed on the other side of our room empty for I usually woke up earlier than you. I searched for you all around the house but to no avail. So, I went over to Mom. I sobbed and asked her where you were. Mom just said you were away with our other relatives. From that day until Mom died, I used to ask her everyday, like, " Mom, when would Rutee be back? I miss her," or " Mom, let's go get Rutee back. She might miss us too." And Mom used to answer "Soon".   
Being apart from you is like being half dead. When Mom died, I felt as if I'm no longer alive. Then, Dad told me that you were dead too. Intending to hide my enraging hatred for Berselius and my depression, I put Emilio Katrea Gilchrist to sleep and let Leon Magnus took over. Marian and Chaltier were the only ones who understand me for what I am. They understand me as Emilio, not Leon. All these times, I've tried to free Dad from Berselius, but I could not. I was not strong enough for that. So, I became a Master Swordsman against Emilio's will and blindly took orders as Sir Leon Magnus. I knew Berselius' plans. And I knew all along that my sister Rutee is still alive. I was afraid that Berselius might want to use you to achieve his plans if he ever finds you.   
When I'm already seventeen, I met you again, in Harmentz. Do you still remember the day? I beat you, Stahn and Mary and then put all of you to jail by the King's order. At first, I didn't recognize you but once I noticed that you have Atwight and how your eyes and hair looks similar to mine, I know that you are my sister. The sister I've been longing to see... The sister I've been dreaming of playing together again... I wished I could throw my arms around you, cry tears of joy and tell you how I miss you every single second in my life. But I could not do it. If I do, you would be involved in this terrible fate and I don't want you to be like me. You seem to not remember what had happened to you when you were little. I thanked God for that. The more you don't know the truth, the longer you'll be free just as the more you hate me, the longer you'll live.   
Traveling with you and the others made me feel free... Free from everything. Our little arguments made me truly happy, like I've never been happy before. For a moment, I almost felt like I'm Emilio again. I almost felt like you and I are together once gain and felt as if I'm free! But I know, it would only be a dream. I realized that I was just reaching for a love and freedom that seemed so far.   
Rutee, do you know why I chose the name Leon? It's because of you. When we were little, we used to talk about being a knight. You said you wanted to be a skilled swordsman when you grow up but I said that girls are not supposed to be like that. Then, you told me that everyone has to stand up and fight if ever something unexpected happens. Not only men have to be in the battlefield but also women. I would never forget what you told me. You said, " Listen, Em. No matter what happens, you have to always be brave and tough like a lion. Who knows if one day you'll be known as Sir Leon for your courage!" So, when I was about to put Emilio to sleep, I chose the name Leon. Like you said, I really did became Sir Leon. Isn't it a miracle?   
I don't know what would happen after this. But I hope, you would be able to save the world. Restore peace to the people so that the feelings of love would blossom in everyone's heart. Destroy vengeances and hatred... I might not live to see the day but as long as you're alive, I know this world would be like that. Mom and Dad must be really proud of you, Rutee. You are tough, kind and brave despite all the things that you've been through. I' glad I have someone like you to call 'Sister'. We may have been together for just a little while but I never get you off my mind for even a second.   
I'm so sorry for everything, Rutee. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Tell others too that I'm sorry. Thanks for the happy times you gave me. And Rutee, no matter where would I be, I want you to know that I, Emilio Katrea Gilchrist will always love you and I will continue to love you even in the afterlife. I hope, I have a place in your heart too. Take care of Marian and our mansion if anything happens to Dad and me. Farewell, Rutee, my beloved sister. I would always love you forever and evermore. Count on me..  
  
  
Your brother,   
Emilio Katrea Gilchrist 


End file.
